my_hero_academia_ships_and_roleplaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Villian Bakugou
Chapter 1 Author Look extras, there's absolutely no reason I have to tell you this. But, you all probably know who I am, and I owe it to you to tell you the truth. Not some made-up **** the press says. I'm eighteen. I'm a villain. I've killed more people than all the villains before me. I use to be a student at UA High, a school for "heroes". Ha. That ******** was all I thought about before I realized that our society is ******* wrong. Society labels a few select individuals as "heroes", when really all they're doing is posing for a damned camera. Sure, some "heroes" actually save people, but receive compensation from the government. My name is Bakugou Katsuki, and if you don't know that name, maybe Ground Zero rings a bell? Yeah that’s me. Ok, back to telling the pathetic story of my life. Look. You, at a young age, probably worshiped heroes. Our society portrays heroes as, well, heroes. They are the real villain, not me. You probably see hero propaganda everywhere. T-shirts, ads, movies, you name it. Promotion makes you a hero, not. Heroes think that if you wear, watch, or read about them, you will come to love them for what they do, and what they are. But what they are is a scam. Sponsered saves, televised villain attacks, even ******* guard duty cameras, all of it, fake. Made for the sole purpose of making money and getting famous. Some select few, however, are the real heroes. All Might. Eraser Head. All Might, while still famous, has dropped off the map. Due to an injury from All For One, he's been forced to resign from hero work. Eraser Head. He avoids media apperances, teaches, and isn't known. Violence in the name of good is supposedly better than violence in the name of evil. Heroes are just a tool for violence, meant to keep villains down. The real fight is between corrupt society, and those in favour of freedom to do as we wish. Villains, heroes. People are still classified as such even today. Good, bad. Right, wrong. Meaningless words. We are all good. We are all bad. We all do wrong. We all do right. We need to remove people that exploit the government’s failures, and follow the people that help us see correctly for once. But enough of that. Let's go back, oh, three years, when I was still a student at UA. I was in Class 1-A, along with a bunch of losers, and Deku. The little ******* somehow got into UA without a quirk, but made it clear that he had an actual quirk. Whatever. He won’t bother me anymore, so no need to go off on the little punk. Oh, yeah. Your so called “Symbol Of Peace”, is dead. He thought that he could calm me down by actually apologising for my becoming a villain. Slamming him into a skyscraper, and then collapsing it on top of him? Priceless. Here’s a hint: Find yourselves a stronger symbol. The last one was ******* weak.